Recueil de prairing OC
by Adouka
Summary: Un futur recueil de prairing en mode yolo...


_Hey, mes loulous!_

_Bon, tout d'abord, vous informer... Je suis en cette période très prise par mes études donc je risque de ne rien poster pendant un bout de temps, mais comme les vacances arrivent, je pourrai vous en écrire plein pour compenser. _

_Cette fanfiction est expérimentale, c'est-à-dire en ce moment sans but précis car ce sera à vous de décider la suite de cette histoire! Que je suis magnanime... Pour l'instant, je prévois une romance entre le personnage principal et le youtuber, mais je suis ouverte à toute possibilité! (Thyo ou autres...)_

_C'est ma première fiction écrite à la 1e personne et la 1e écrite sans brouillon et sur un coup de tête... L'histoire est à moué, mais Thaek non (malheureusement). Je m'en vais prendre un peu de poudre lunaire et je commence... *sniiiif* *fangirl mode on*_

_Bref, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un bel, un connu...<em>**

NOM DE DIEU ! Que cette matinée commençait mal... Mais laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Noa, jeune étudiante de 18 ans habitant la capitale. Je suis accessoirement une fangirl incontestée de centaines de youtubers, qu'ils soit plus ou moins appréciés ou même connus de mes amis. Mon lycée ? Ils sont tous aussi fous que moi là-bas. Nous parvenons à tenir une conversation entière rien qu'avec des répliques tirées de WTC et SLG, avec Mia, Fairy et Alikaa, mes copines malades mentales. Mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez. Voulez-vous plutôt m'entendre conter mon début de journée ? Bande de sadiques... Tout commence dès le réveil...

« 7H30?! » m'écriais-je, encore endormie. J'étais en retard pour mon premier cours. Je sauta brusquement de mon lit. Trop brusquement. Mes membres encore engourdis, je vacillai un instant et tombai sur le parquet. Massant mon crâne endolori, je me releva en maugréant. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je contempla avec envie les chocapics qui m'attendaient sur la table et semblaient m'appeler. Je secoua la tête, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je m'habilla rapidement et empoigna mon sac à dos. Avant de partir, je retourna dans ma chambre et aperçus ma pochette à dessins noire. Je la plongeai dans mon sac avec un sourire et passa la porte d'entrée. Dans la rue, je courus le plus vite possible vers ma station de métro habituelle. Dans le transport, aucune place libre ! Je m'appuie alors contre la vitre de la porte et sort ma pochette et un criterium, mon arme favorite pour massacrer quelques feuilles vierges de mes gribouillis inspirés d'Internet. Ce matin, ce fut un médiator dissident qui colora mon papier de noir. Aspirée par mon occupation, je ne vois pas ma station d'arrivée se rapprocher, et la rate. Grommelante, je sors à la suivante et fais machine arrière. Enfin sortie des boyaux de Paris, je fonce vers mon établissement, d'où une sonnerie stridente s'élevait sur les toits gris. J'arrive dans la cour mais mon professeur était déjà partit. Obligée d'aller chercher un billet de retard chez mon responsable, j'entrai discrètement dans la salle tandis que le prof écrivait au tableau. Après une journée de travail bien remplie, je n'eus même pas le temps de traîner avec mes amis que mon père m'appelle.

« Noa, va chez ta grand-mère, elle va te donner un truc... »

Et ce fut sur cet ordre mystérieux que je repartit dans le métro pour sortir de la capitale, cette fois. Arrivée à Gare du Nord, je me dirigeai vers le RER B en courant. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, j'entendis l'alarme des portes de l'engin retentir. Affolée, je m'élança vers les ouvertures mais avant que je parvienne aux portes, un grand choc me secoua, un voile noir me couvrit les yeux et je me sentit tomber sur le quai dur et froid. Quand je retrouvai mes esprits, une silhouette se pencha sur mon corps meurtri et m'attrapa la main pour me relever. Sans la regarder un seul instant, je m'occupa de mon sac grand ouvert sur le béton et de ma pochette d'où des feuilles de papier sortaient et jonchaient le sol.

« Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu. » Entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je me tourna vers la personne qui m'avait bousculée et retint un cri de surprise. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme un peu plus grand que moi (oui je suis assez grande, moué) dans un manteau gris. Il avait, entourant son cou fin, un casque audio vert et un doux sourire affiché sur ses lèvres rosées. Ses yeux pétillants, d'où de légères cernes coulaient sur son mince visage, me contemplaient. Ses iris de la même couleur que ses cheveux, un brun noisette, transperçaient la jeune fangirl que je suis d'un air rieur. Merde, il semblait comprendre mon sursaut. J'osai ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un vague :

« T-Thaek ?! »

Le concerné élargit son sourire et hocha la tête. Il me répondit alors d'une voix mielleuse :

« - Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure...

-Heu... C-c'est rien, t'inquiète ! » balbutiai-je « J'aurais du regarder devant moi...

-Non, tu as raté ton train à cause de moi, tu m'as l'air pressée. » s'excusa-t-il encore poliment.

Je me redressa, ma pochette collée contre ma poitrine, tandis que mes joues prirent feu. Thaek ! Devant moi, en chair et en os ! Mon cœur s'emballa et mes pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Lui, que je ne lâchait pas sur les réseaux sociaux, se retrouvait en face de la plus perverse, la plus machiavélique mais aussi la plus timide de ses fans. Pauvre de lui, et pauvre de moi... Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi insociable, bordel de merde ?

« C-c'est pas grave, je p-prendrai le prochain... » bégayai-je à nouveau.

Inconsciemment, je tripotai l'élastique de ma pochette d'où un dessin glissa silencieusement. Nous nous baissâmes en même temps pour la ramasser mais il l'attrapa le premier. En se relevant, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le papier et son visage s'illumina.

« Hey, mais c'est moi non ? »

En regardant la feuille, je reconnu Thaek qui tenait la main de Nyo, avec des petits cœurs très niais.

Soudainement, je me remémorai mon dernier tweet où il fut tagué. C'était un dessin de lui et du dessinateur... Non, plusieurs dessins de lui et Nyo, plutôt, et bien... Oui, c'est le mot, merci : GAY. A ce souvenir, mon visage s'empourpra encore plus. Et les fanfictions ? Se souvient-il seulement de son pseudo ? M'en en veut-il ? Cela l'a-t-il choqué ? Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit alors que nos regards se croisèrent. Ce court moment où il me fixa me fit tourner la tête et je baissa les yeux.

« O-oui, c'est toi ! J'avais prévu de te le donner durant une convention mais... Tiens ! »

Je poussa un peu la feuille vers lui mais, d'un geste un peu trop brusque, ma paume s'arrêta sur le dos de sa main qui tenait le papier. Et merde, quelle imbécile ! Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux du jeune youtuber. Ses joues rosirent délicatement et il recula sa main. Je cassa le silence gênant par un débile :

« J'en ai d'autre... Si tu les veux... »

MAIS QUELLE CONNE ! Et les dessins bizarres ? Tu as déjà oublié ? Ma petite voix intérieure arriva trop tard.

« Ben ouais ! » fit Elian en souriant.

Damned ! Je voulais bien les lui donner mais il fallait les cacher au milieu des autres plus soft. Pourquoi je voulais quand même lui donner les dessins ? Mais pour ma fierté de dessinatrice, bien entendu ! Je fouillai fébrilement dans ma pochette tandis que Thaek m'observait avec curiosité. 1,2,3 dessins étranges dissimulés dans les chibis et autres croquis mignons. Je les lui tendis avec appréhension tout en priant la Sainte Pelle qu'il les regarde chez lui. Mais malheureusement, après les avoir reçu, il les feuilleta avec un sourire. Soudain, il éclata de rire. Je sursauta en le fixant d'un œil légèrement effrayé.

« C'est quoi ça ? » rigola-t-il en me montrant une feuille.

BORDEL ! Pas celui-là ! Sur la page se présentait un Thaek au regard sensuel allongé sur un Nyo décoiffé et à moitié déshabillé. On pouvait même voir le plus jeune se passer la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je soupira. Bon ben, autant y aller maintenant...

« - Un délire entre fangirls... » expliquais-je avec une timide tension dans ma voix. « Tu sais, dans mon lycée, on est tous sur Youtube. Et mes amis du fanclub de Nyo et du tien (je n'ai pas précisé que c'était moi la créatrice et la chef du dernier groupe) m'ont demandé cette chose. »

-J'ai un fanclub, moi ? » s'exclama-t-il en riant

« - Voui, et il est très bizarre... »

Il regarda encore un instant le dessin et ma signature avant de me demander :

« - Adouka... Je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part... Tu es sur Twitter ?

-Oui » répondis-je, méfiante. « Ça ne te dis rien, je pense...

-C'est toi, la fanfiction yaoi ? »

Silence. Je n'ose pas répondre. Il hocha la tête.

« - Je vois... C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! Ton histoire m'a fait beaucoup rire. »

Mon visage prit feu. Oh mon Raptor... Il s'en souvient...

« M-merci beaucoup ! Elle ne t'a pas trop choqué ?

-Mais non ! De toute façon, c'est que des histoires... Même si elles sont bien écrites, ce n'est pas la vérité. »

Je le contempla un instant alors que le RER entra en gare. Nous nous tournâmes vers les portes et entrâmes dans le wagon. Je m'assis à côté de lui et nous discutâmes encore jusqu'à sortir de Paris et arriver dans la banlieue sud. Je lui demanda si l'on pouvait prendre une photo ensemble dans le train.

« C'est une sorte de rituel. » lui exposai-je. « Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, il me faut une photo avec lui dans un transport ! »

Il rit et accepta. Ma station arrivant à grand pas, je me prépara à sortir mais Thaek me devança.

« - Bon ben, je sors à la prochaine... » me dit-il

Je fis mine d'être étonnée (car dans le fanclub de Thaek, on sais tout :3).

« Ah ! Toi aussi ? » répondis-je.

« - Je sens que tu vas me suivre jusque chez moi, toi ! (il est si loin de la vérité). Tu habites là ?

-Haha ! Non, je vais chez quelqu'un ! »

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes ensemble dans le froid de décembre. Quelques rues plus loin, je sus que nous allions nous séparer bientôt. Devant la porte de son appartement, je le regarda une dernière fois.

« - C'était super sympa ! » me dit-il, alors qu'une buée tiède me caressait le visage. « J'aimerai bien que tout mes voyages se passent comme ça ! Et merci encore pour tes dessins ! »

Je lui souris. Un sourire franc et chaleureux, pas comme les autres que j'avais l'habitude d'effectuer, qui étaient crispés et timides. Il me le rendit, et ce simple mouvement réchauffa mon cœur engourdi par le gel de l'hiver. Avant de nous quitter, il me fit la bise et embrassa mes deux joues rougies par le froid et la peur. Soudainement, mes mains tremblèrent et je perdis le contrôle de mon corps. Sans le vouloir (oui bon peut-être que je le voulais mais nan ! T^T), mes bras l'enlacèrent doucement par la taille et j'enfouis mon nez dans son manteau. Son odeur me fit fermer les yeux et humer son doux parfum, tandis que mes jambes cédèrent presque sous mon propre poids, tellement je fus choquée par mon comportement involontaire. Je me mis alors à l'écoute du corps de Thaek, qui ne dit pas un mot. Il eut sur le coup un mouvement de recul mais il s'était redressé à présent, et déposait maintenant ses mains dans mon dos, me serrant calmement contre lui. Je pus discerner sa respiration contre ma poitrine, qui était beaucoup plus rapide que la mienne, et entendre son cœur battre, ce qui me fit frissonner. Je le sentis placer son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je ne savais ni quoi faire, que dire, que penser. Je voulais juste rester contre lui. Et que ce moment dure... Mais ce fut bien entendu impossible. Quand je le lâcha enfin, il avait les pommettes pourpres, mais pas autant que moi. Je ne sus où me mettre ni que dire. La panique m'envahit petit à petit, et ce fut cette fois-ci mon corps entier qui trembla sous la frayeur, l'inquiétude et... L'excitation ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? J'osai lever les yeux vers ses iris marrons, qui fixaient avec dévouement le trottoir. Il me dit un peu brusquement :

« Bon ben, je suppose que tu dois y aller... A plus ! »

Et avant que je puisse redémarrer mon cerveau pour construire une réponse, il tapa le code de son immeuble et passa les portes sans se retourner. Je restai plantée là pendant quelques minutes, à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer, avant de retrouver mes esprits et de courir chez ma grand-mère, qui habite à quelques dizaines de mètres. Enfin arrivée à bon port, elle me tendit un paquet de carton. En l'ouvrant, je découvris ce que j'avais commandé il y a une semaine. Mon cosplay pour la prochaine convention. Une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon noirs, un casque audio de la même couleur et l'objet le plus précieux de tous. Un masque vert, que ma grand-mère m'avait fabriqué. Ce masque était carré, des yeux ronds et un sourire blanc pur. C'était mon cosplay de Thaek (OUI, JE L'AI IRL). Je sauta au cou de mon aïeul avant de retourner chez moi en sautillant. Claquant la porte d'entrée derrière moi, je fonçai dans ma chambre pour déposer le paquet sur mon bureau, à côté de mes brouillons et de mon ordinateur. Décidée, j'allumai ce dernier et me connecta sur Twitter. Je douta un peu avant de poster la photo de moi et Thaek dans le métro et de moi en cosplay, sans le taguer bien sûr. Je laisse ce vicieux plaisir à mes followers. Après quelques instants, Alikaa avait poke Thaek environ 28 fois. Je lui revaudrais ça car je sais qu'elle fangirl sur Nyo, pensai-je. Sourire aux lèvres, je me laissa emporter dans les méandres d'Internet avant de recevoir plusieurs notifications. Et là, je du me donner une gifle pour y croire. En haut de la page était écrit « **Thaek :D **vous a suivi ». Je vérifia une centaine de fois que ce fut le bon Thaek avant que ma cervelle ne plante à nouveau. Je contempla mon écran pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité avant de sauter de joie dans mon appartement, de monter sur les étagères et de faire le ninja-raptor sur la table à manger. Réaction tout à fait normale pour une fangirl malade mentale comme moi...

* * *

><p><em>Voilou! C'est tout!<em>

_Les métros de Paris réservent parfois bien des surprises... Et juste pour préciser, je m'appelle pas Noa, mais vous vous en foutez, le le sais. _

_Le dessin est de moi au fait. Si vous en voulez, viendez sur Twitter cloclocc (c'est bon j'ai fait ma pub, ch'uis contente)_

_J'ai déja une petite idée de la suite mais bon, à vos reviews!_


End file.
